


welcome to McDonald's

by stupidlyinlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hyuckhei, M/M, cute hyuckhei, hyuckhei drought, i dont know what im doing, they finally interacted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Donghyuck works at McDonald's. That's it. That's the summary.





	welcome to McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet

[the tweet that inspired this fic](https://twitter.com/boocanan/status/1000882480155537408?s=19)

 

 

A thumb pressed the silence button harshly on the phone screen. The sound of deafening alarm woke him up from his nap. He grunted in his slumber. Another stressed evening was coming up. Sitting up with his eyes still closed, he cursed inside his head. Why did he agree on this? He should've just listened to his parents and not signed up for this. But no, he thought he's all grown up now he could be independent. He ran his fingers in his hair with frustration build up in his chest. He probably should quit quickly before he actually lost his sanity over it. He sighed heavily one more time and got off the bed. But what is luck, his foot was stuck in his blanket, which then had him tripped and he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" he yelled loudly.

  
"Lee Donghyuck! Language!" his mom yelled back from downstairs.

 

 

  
Donghyuck put his bag inside the locker with a frown on his face. His head was hurting, his bloodshot eyes due to lack of sleep tell people not to mess with him. He put on his apron and cap.

  
"Donghyuck, customers will complain if you put on that face at the counter," Taeil, his manager, quipped as he walked inside the crew room with a tray of food in his hands. Donghyuck fought the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. He's not in the mood to joke around.

  
"Hyung, can you put me in the kitchen today? My head hurts, I can't deal with humans today," Donghyuck really didn't want to take over the cashier today. His school assignment that he worked hard on finishing last two nights gave him headache, this job gave him headache.

  
Taeil shrugged while munching on the double cheese burger he had taken with him. "Go ask anyone who would want to trade with you," he said coolly. Taeil was probably one of the few managers Donghyuck loved to work with. The man was so cool and took everything easily.

  
Donghyuck left the crew room and walked into the busy kitchen. Every crew was working as fast as they could. Some yelled over for others to be faster. Those who were assigned at the front counter yelled at the kitchen crews to be faster as well. Donghyuck's eyes scanned the members in the kitchen. His eyes fell on Jeno who's assigned at the frying section. Jeno's waiting for the patties to be fried.

  
"Yo," Donghyuck nudged the other boy in the arm. Jeno turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Wanna change place?" Donghyuck asked right away.

  
Jeno's eyes fell back on the fryer. "Where you're supposed to be today?" he asked quietly. The timer went off, he pressed a button and picked up the chicken patties. He dried out the oil before putting it on a tray. He then proceed to fry nuggets.

  
"Cashier," Donghyuck answered simply. That had Jeno smirked.

  
"No thanks," he said then he ignored Donghyuck right away. The latter groaned in frustration. He looked around for another victim. He saw Jaemin who's on the other side of the kitchen, in charge of grilling. He asked the same thing and received the same answer.

  
Taeil appeared five seconds later with empty tray he brought earlier. "Quick, Donghyuck. Renjun's going home now," he said as he walked passed Donghyuck. That man knew no one wanted to trade with him.

  
With heavy heart, he clocked in and went to take over Renjun's place. He almost broke down when he saw the long line of people in front of the counter.

 

 

 

  
"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order, sir?" "Having here or take away?" "That will be..." were the only lines he's been repeating for the past one hour. He's tired already. He wanted to go home. Four hours left. Just four more hours until he could go home.

  
The line didn't seem to lessen. If he had lost his sanity five minutes ago, he'd throw a tantrum and left the restaurant. But perhaps, he's still strong on holding on. Just four more hours.

  
"Hello, I think you got my orders wrong."

  
"Don't you have any other toys? My son already had this one."

  
"Can I get a box? We are going to share this."

  
"Why can't I use my credit card? I still have money in there!"

  
"What do you mean this voucher is invalid? I got it from here. Where's your manager?"

  
"I need a refund!"

  
He put up with everyone's bullshit with a very fake smile he mustered while working here for the past six months. Taeil always told him, customer is always right although we all know they're wrong. Better listen to them than having us being sued.

  
On his third hours of working, he thought he might be losing it. An old woman came and yell at him for no reason at all. All he could do was apologize and smile. Taeil the survivor came and saved the day. Taeil knew how to handle these people.

  
The next customer came up. A very tall man, with huge hand on his chin. His large eyes looking up at the menu sign. His friend who was as tall as he was mimicked the same thing. The other  then whispered something at the man before leaving. The man looked down at Donghyuck and smiled brightly.

  
"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order, sir?" he recited his line as usual.

  
The man looked back up on the menu board. "Yes, uhm... one quarter pounder with cheese..."

  
"Having here or take away, sir?" Donghyuck cut the man off because that's what he always do to every customer.

  
"Having here, please."

  
"Would you like to have a seet or ala carte?"

  
"Set."

  
"Large?"

  
"Yes, please."

  
"Drinks?"

  
"Cola."

  
"Alright, anything else?" he looked back up at the tall man. He hated when tall customers came because he had to crane his neck back to look up at the other. Sometimes he couldn't here them well because they're so annoyingly tall.

  
"Yes, 20 pieces of McNuggets..." the customer trailed off. Donghyuck pressed his order. ".... and a fucking double cheese burger the same set as earlier..."

  
Donghyuck raised an eyebrow as he pressed in the order. It's not every day he get to hear this.

  
"Wait, did I swear?" the man asked five seconds after that.

  
"Yes," Donghyuck answered curtly.

  
"... fuck man I'm sorry," the man apologized. Donghyuck snorted at that. "Shit..." he muttered under his breath.

  
Smiling, Donghyuck stated the amount of the man's meal. "Enjoy your meal, sir."

  
The next customer came up but his eyes kept glancing the man who was queuing for his meal to be ready with a sheepish look on his face. Donghyuck smiled to himself.

 

Cute.

 

 

 

Today, Donghyuck was assigned to be the cashier at drive thru. He didn't have to face humans but it's still tiring. Customers at the drive thru always asked for odd things. They're much more pain in the ass than the one who queued up inside. There were customers who spoke to slow Donghyuck couldn't hear them. Some spoke too loud he almost went deaf. Some even wasted too much time asking this and that to him.

  
The drive thru was as busy as the people lined up inside. The cars didn't move at all so he couldn't take the payment and order for the next customers. 

  
"What the fuck is going on up there?" he couldn't help but swear through the intercom headset.

  
"Donghyuck, language," Taeyong, his other manager, replied with a stern voice. Donghyuck groaned.

  
"The products not coming," Yeri, who's in charge on delivering the drive thru food through the window, said through the headset.

  
"Well, if it's not coming ask them to park," Donghyuck replied with gritted teeth. "I've got tons of cars back here!"

  
"There are too many cars here as well! Everyone's fucking slow in this house!" Yeri yelled at him.

  
"Kids! One more time I heard both of you swearing, both of you will have to clean the kitchen alone," Taeyong warned to them.

  
Donghyuck groaned and sighed heavily. The care finally moved five minutes later. The next car came up to order.

  
Donghyuck recited his line.

  
"One large set of that spicy fried chicken, please," the customer, a male, said.

  
"Anything else?"

  
"Golden mozzarella cheese stick, the 4 pieces one..." Donghyuck key in the order. "... and one fucking large set of double cheeseburger... shit... I'm sorry, dude." Donghyuck snorted. Is it the customer from yesterday...?

  
"It's alright. That's all, sir?"

  
"Yes..."

  
The car arrived at his station. It _was_ the man from yesterday. Donghyuck smiled at him. Somehow this man made his day slightly better.

  
"Dude it's you again. I'm sorry I kept on cursing," the man said as he made his payment. Donghyuck smiled because he kind of surprised the man remembered him but he couldn't say anything as he's taking the next order.

  
"Thank you and come again," Donghyuck said to the customer as he hand the balance. The man smiled sheepishly at him.

 

 

 

Eventually, the man did come again the next day, and the day after that and the day after that. He came almost every day. Eating almost the same thing every day.

  
From waiting up in line to get his order and to get his food. The man eventually waited up for Donghyuck outside the fast food restaurant one night when Donghyuck's shift ended.

  
"Hey, man..." he came up to Donghyuck when the latter was unlocking his bike. The man had his large hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it. The other hand was holding a cup of oreo McFlurry. The man handed it out to Donghyuck.

  
The shorter boy hesitantly took it. It seems like the man just bought it as it's not yet melt. "You're giving this to me?" he asked that stupid question. Of course, he's giving it to you.

  
The other nodded his head. "Yeah... I thought... I should give you something..."

  
That had Donghyuck to raise his eyebrows. "What? Why?" he asked while ate a spoonful of the ice cream. He actually prayed the man didn't poison him or anything.

  
"Because I wanted to ask for your number," the man confessed and Donghyuck choked on the ice cream.

  
"You what?"

  
Although through the dim light, he could see how red the man's face was right now.

  
"I — I wanted to ask for your number," he babbled. "I thought — I thought you are so adorable — I — I kept thinking about you. That's why I came here every day. Just — Just to see you. I —"

  
"Hold up, stop right there," Donghyuck cut the man off, his hands were in the air. When the man finally shut up, Donghyuck took out his phone from his sling bag and handed it to the man after unlocking it. "Here give me your number, I'll text you." The man was surprised but he took it at the end. Donghyuck continued eating the ice cream. When the other was done, he returned back the phone.

  
Yukhei.

  
"Nice to meet you, Yukhei," Donghyuck said softly. He returned back the ice cream cup to Yukhei. "Thanks for the ice cream. There's still a lot of it, I can't finish it. I have to go home."

  
"A-alright..." Yukhei replied.

  
They stared at each other for a while before Donghyuck got on his bike and rode away from that place without saying goodbye. When he's sure he's off the man's sight, he stopped the bike and squealed inside his hands.

  
It's embarrassing.

  
It's so fucking embarrassing.

  
Why did he give Yukhei the half finished ice cream?

  
What the hell????

  
He squealed again.

  
"Oh my fucking god..." he breathed out...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
